


Work It

by Yellowtaffeta



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Even though Kougami is HER boss, Gen, Gotou is a baby burb, Hina wants you to know she loves you, Satonaka is a boss, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 20:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13038876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowtaffeta/pseuds/Yellowtaffeta
Summary: Three times Satonaka Erika gets the job done, one way or another.





	Work It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wei (wei_jiangling)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wei_jiangling/gifts).



One day late in the fall Satonaka arrives at work to find her boss humming.Kougami has clearly been at the office for some time, there’s baking utensils strewn across the marble desktop, bits of goopy batter dotted here and there though the man’s apron is still perfectly spotless.There are three bowls of cake mix waiting, color coded in their containers on the table by the piano.When she steps flour poofs out of the carpet like a cloud.It’s a birthday day then.Satonaka doesn’t mind.This is her job, a unique job for her unique skill set. 

She moves to sit on the couch dropping her bag by her feet and pulls out her phone.A fine dusting of white clings to her boots but that’s not her concern.The cleaning staff are constantly on call throughout the day.It’s not her responsibility to alert them every time Kougami makes a mess.On the contrary they should already know that he’s going to.Shining her shoes is also their responsibility.

Her job doesn’t usually start until the cakes are done and she eyes the one in the silver bowl expectantly, it’s red velvet, a deviation from Kougami’s usual tastes.It won’t make up for the sugar intake but verity is the spice of life and the only spice she’ll be getting from the looks of it. 

Her boss is fussing by the gramophone, switching the records out with meticulous movements.He delicately places the needle onto the track and stands with an exuberant shout of ‘Subarashi!’Satonaka settles back into the upholstery preparing to wait through a few hours of opera or perhaps some Vivaldi. 

Instead the high energetic voice of a little girl, or someone attempting to sound like a little girl, pierces her eardrums and Satonaka stiffens. 

“ _It’s a piece of cake to bake a pretty cake, if the way is haaaazy, you gotta do the cookin by the book, you know you can’t be laaaazy!”_

The singer’s voice is falsetto and drills straight into her brain. The screen on Satonaka’s phone turns grey and then black as she neglects it in favor of turning her head to follow Kougami’s movements around the office.What is this and where had he gotten a RECORD of it? 

“Do you like it?”Her boss asks, happily whisking away at the chocolate cake batter.“Subarashi!!” 

His arm is moving vigorously and little specks of batter keep spattering out across the cream colored furniture. 

“It is the hip new thing!Everyone will be singing it soon.”He says loud and full of conviction as is his want. 

Satonaka stares at her boss as he hums along happily, turning to survey the city out his window.And then one freshly manicured nail dips into the red velvet batter. 

She feels a little bad when the needle hits the glob of uncooked cake but the absence of the singer’s overly energetic voice makes up for it.Kougami turns around with a gasp as the record starts making horrible distorted groaning noises and drops the bowl of batter he’s holding to the carpet.It splatters everywhere. 

“NOOOOOOO!”He shouts, hands spread wide on either side of his head. 

Rushing to the gramophone he pulls the needle up off the goo-streaked record and turns the machine off.He hands the disk to Satonaka as he begins frantically checking the vintage contraption for other splatter marks.He calms when it becomes clear the batter is just on the needle and begins removing it. 

“I’ve never gotten cake batter on the record player before.”He says bemusedly, screwing the new needle into place. 

“There is a first for everything.”Satonaka tells him glad that the red tint to the batter hadn’t been noticeable against the dark body of the needle. 

Satisfied with his work Kougami stands and holds out his hand.Satonaka looks at it over the disk she’s holding for a moment before realizing HE WANTS IT BACK.Her fingers flex and suddenly there’s an unhappy crunch.Pieces of vinyl tinkle down into her lap and the office is silent for a moment. 

“Oops.”She says keeping her face perfectly blank.She’s been spending more time with Hina lately. 

Daintily she sets the two halves down on the table as Kougami lets out another big no.Just another day at the office.Just another flawless job.

 

“Satonaka-san!” 

Hina’s voice rings out across the crowded shopping district.Satonaka continues to brows.This is her day off. 

“Satonaka-san!” 

The girl breaths heavily once she arrives bracing her hands in the pleats of her skirt.Satonaka doesn’t have to look up to know why Hina is out of breath.Nearby Eiji’s concerned voice calls out trying to get Ankh to put down the necklace he is holding. 

She sighs, he better do it fast because Satonaka is sure the Tasaki piece in the bird’s taloned fingers is out of Eiji’s price range.She can already see the security personel getting twitchy and her fingers scrape against the glass case in annoyance.She only gets four days off a week and if they ruin one they will owe her.A lot.Perhaps enough to cover that new dress she wanted from Wego.She’d almost saved enough to buy it but those Alice and the Pirates boots at the last shop had been tempting as well.This way she could have both… 

“Satonaka-san I wanted to ask if you—“Hina tries again getting drowned out by the alarm that begins wailing throughout the building. 

Apparently Ankh had not given the necklace back. 

Men in black with plastic riot shields flood the department store and customers scream.Satonaka sighs. 

Since Gotou is giving her a significant portion of his paycheck she now carries the birth buster around in her bag.It’s not an ideal situation, the gun is bulky so she can’t use any of her cute little handbags any more but the raise is worth it.She pulls it out and slots a round of cell metals into the top loader, taking aim. 

They are so going to owe her for this. 

Metals spray through the air in an elegant ark and Ankh instantly dives after them, disembodied hand waving through the air.Around her a few customers faint and Hina squeaks as she scrambles for Shingo’s falling body. 

Eiji proves himself to be the only one with any sense as he catches the jewelry. 

Satonaka holsters the buster with a twirl.And that is how you get overtime pay she thinks with satisfaction as Eiji hastily sets the necklace on the counter and begins to back away. 

“No harm done.Sorry, sorry.”He bows awkwardly with his hands up for the police. 

He’s making for the door, Hina following behind, brother hoisted easily under one arm.But this is far from over. 

Satonaka steps in front of the glass entryway, blocking their path.She holds out her hand to Eiji expectantly and he smiles up at her, lost. 

“It’s my day off.”She tells him and his eyes dart around nervously at the sounds of police approaching.Really, she should never have expected someone UNEMPLOYED to understand what a hardship this had been. 

“My overtime pay is 300%.”She says cooly and Eiji blanches.His smile presses out into tight lines that show his teeth and slowly, as if it pains him he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a folded piece of fabric.Before he can unfold it Satonaka swipes the whole thing and marches out.She’s sure the other three aren’t far behind as the police begin spilling into the street. 

“Satonaka-san!”Hina catches up to her again, Shingo nowhere in sight so presumably Ankh had reclaimed his vessel.There is sufficient distance between them and the disturbance so Satonaka slows. 

“Yes?” 

Hina had been trying to say something, it was only polite to let her finish. 

“Please take this!”The girl bows and thrusts a small white card into Satonaka’s hands before running off back towards the boys. 

Satonaka looks down.In one hand she holds a tasteful white card inviting her to a fashion show for Hina’s work.In the other she holds a pair of underwear that jungles with the sound of loose change.

 

It’s strange she musses, no one had told her to be here.She’s not on the clock right now.By rights she should be back at her apartment doing her nails.That had been the plan.Instead Satonaka is sitting on a bench outside the police station, waiting. 

It only takes a few minutes, the telltale rumble of a motorcycle heralding his arrival.She stands as Gotou swings off the bike.He pauses when he sees her, face obscured behind the dark visor before he pulls the helmet over his head.Satonaka watches as his hair protests the movement, and bites her lip.It’s clumped around his face in staticky tufts.Gotou may think the effect makes him look dark and brooding but Satonaka knows better.The hair is stuck to his skull giving the impression of a drowned baby bird.And if he really is going back to join the police force now that everything is said and done he can at least represent the Kougami foundation adequately. 

Turning to her bag, one of the small ones that had sat forlornly at the back of her closet for the last few months, she pulls out a pick and a brush.She would have brought her product and hairdryer if she’d thought there would be time.But then Gotou would have needed to pay her back. 

Satonaka frowns.Pay her back more, she amends.There’s still the issue of her personal time investment and she’s not sure what she want’s from Gotou in exchange for that still.Though people oweing her favors is good too. 

Gotou holds his ground admirably when she returns her attention to him, gaze flicking to the instruments in her hands.The pallor of his face gives him away.Satonaka tilts her head. 

“Hold still.”She tells him beginning to flick the brush through the frizzy clumps. 

Gotou huffs rolling his eyes. 

“Am I going to look like Ankh when you’re done?”He asks. 

“Of course not.”Satonaka scrunches her nose.“He looked like a peacock.” 

 _‘and now he’s gone’_ goes unsaid. 

It was a strange thing to think about even if Satonaka hadn’t had as much contact with the greeed as Gotou and Date.Kougami had been so excited about them, for the last year, her job had revolved around it.Without the bird things had destabilized from their orbit and where beginning to spin off into space again.Eiji had left, Date not far behind, Shingo was back at the police station and now it was Gotou’s turn.Without him Satonaka’s pay has gone down but she isn’t leaving.After all, where was she going to find another job so perfectly tailored to her needs?Four days off a week was apparently not offered with most positions. 

“It’s done.”Gotou says wistfully looking at the station in front of him as Satonaka teases out the last snags and uses the pick to add volume. 

“Mmm.”She agrees stepping back to admire her work. 

He was right, it was done. 

“You can pay me back later.”She smiles and Gotou stares at her with dawning horror.Turning Satonaka walks away. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This turned more into Satonaka AT work than Satonaka OFF work. T_T Forgive me. I had a wonderful time writing it. This was playing almost constantly in the background ahaha https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=__xdaj422b8. Also, in case you are unfamiliar with it here is THE SONG: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZD71JeX4Vk0 You don't have to watch it all... Best wishes for the holidays and the new year and thank you for an amazing yuletide it has been SUBARASHI!
> 
>  
> 
> (P.S. Dr Maki gave Kougami the lazy town record... May we never learn where HE got it.)


End file.
